


吻戏

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	吻戏

朴珍荣坐在沙发上读新的剧本，林在范拿了外卖放到桌上。几个小的不是有行程就是约着一起出去玩了，剩下他们两个在宿舍吃外卖。朴珍荣被外卖的香气引的肚子咕咕叫，放下剧本就去洗手。林在范才刚把筷子抽出来，瞥到放在一旁的剧本，忍不住好奇心拿起来翻看了几页。等朴珍荣洗好手出来的时候林在范已经吃上了，两个人有一搭没一搭的边聊边吃。

“明天进组？”

朴珍荣嘴里塞着食物，鼓起的脸颊随着咀嚼的动作像只欣然进食的兔子，兔子听到林在范的问题眨了眨眼点点头。林在范往朴珍荣碗里夹了块肉

“小心一点，别带着病就回来了。”

朴珍荣才把嘴里的饭咽下去

“不会的，现在天气还不冷，而且也没有下水的戏。”

林在范想起了朴珍荣上次在水里的戏份，收了筷子撇嘴看着朴珍荣不说话。朴珍荣才后知后觉这家伙是过不去吻戏这个坎了。乖巧的往林在范的碗里也夹了块肉

“哥…”带上撒娇的意味，朴珍荣轻轻撞了一下林在范的肩膀。林在范不买账，放下碗站起身。

“我吃饱了，你吃吧。”

朴珍荣看着林在范进了房间，哪里还有吃饭的心情，也丢了碗屁颠屁颠跟着进了房间。林在范坐在床边发呆，朴珍荣就一屁股坐在旁边。

“诶，我喜欢的男人怎么这么小心眼啊。”朴珍荣说完了就小心翼翼的观察林在范的表情，林在范叹了口气。

“这次有吻戏你怎么没告诉我？”

朴珍荣想起那本摊开放在桌旁的剧本，懊恼的想拍拍自己的脑瓜子。又往林在范的方向凑近了些

“我这不是怕你生气嘛…”

朴珍荣也知道等林在范自己看到吻戏的时候会更严重，看着林在范现在黑着一张脸，朴珍荣识趣的拉着林在范在嘴上亲了一口。林在范当然知道拍戏只是工作这个道理，可就是心有不甘，扶着朴珍荣的头也亲了上去。

双唇含住朴珍荣的吮吸，舌头伸出来绕着唇边滑动，探进去舔弄朴珍荣的贝齿和上颚。朴珍荣主动回应起来，仰起头让林在范的舌头在里面肆意搅弄。林在范伸手进朴珍荣的衣服里，沿着腰线向上滑动，指尖划过平坦的小腹和胸膛，停在红樱上揉搓。

朴珍荣一声闷哼也被林在范吞下肚子里，只是更用力的掠夺朴珍荣口中的氧气。朴珍荣被推倒在床上的时候脸上已经染上了红晕，微张着嘴调整呼吸，卫衣被林在范褪下，此刻人正埋在自己的脖颈处舔弄。

“明天要进组了…”

朴珍荣给出提醒，林在范恶狠狠的在锁骨的位置咬了一口，转移目标在朴珍荣的胸前啜出一个个红印子。含住其中一颗已经饱满的红樱，用牙齿轻磨，舌头绕着乳粒打转，再重重吸上一口。朴珍荣被勾起情欲，嘤呢出声。

“另一边…”

林在范听话的含住另外一边，手指捏起刚刚已经被自己吸得发红的乳粒，用拇指和食指轻扯着玩弄，乳尖的酥麻感刺激着朴珍荣渴求更多的快感，朴珍荣感觉自己的下身已经胀痛起来。伸手脱了林在范的上衣，又要去解自己的裤子，被林在范抓住手。

“今天没那么快结束的，我们慢慢来。”

“哥你真的是…”

褪了朴珍荣的裤子，在丰满的臀肉上用力揉搓了两下，转移到前面握住朴珍荣已经勃起的阴茎。

“让我们珍荣先射一次，等一下没那么难受。”

把朴珍荣的双腿打开了些，手指沿着柱身自下而上的滑动，连着根部的耻毛都抚过，再用手掌握住整根炙热撸动起来。有节奏的加快动作，另一只手连下面的阴囊也用力揉按。

“嗯…哈…啊…哥…”

看着躺在身下的朴珍荣，被自己伺候得发出一阵舒爽的呻吟，林在范更卖力起来，一个用力朴珍荣就尖叫着射了出来。高潮过后的朴珍荣大口喘着气，脸上出了一层薄汗，林在范俯下身接吻。朴珍荣的腿自然攀上林在范的腰，等一吻结束才用大腿内侧蹭蹭林在范的腰身。身下的人跟个没吃饱的小妖精似的，林在范挤了些润滑剂在手上，先沿着穴口抚过褶皱转了两圈，才探进了一指抽送起来。  
紧致的小穴用力吸附着林在范的手指，在抽插中被带出润滑剂和肠液的混合物，连着穴肉被一起带出来。慢慢加到四指，朴珍荣已经被情欲折磨得饥渴难耐，林在范抽出手指把残留的液体都抹到朴珍荣的胸膛和小腹上。

换上自己早就发硬的炙热，慢慢推送了进去。朴珍荣舒服的皱起眉仰起脖子，等整根都被后穴吃进去，两个人才发出舒服的喂叹。支起朴珍荣的膝窝抽送起来，肉体相撞的啪啪声和朴珍荣的呻吟不绝于耳。林在范一边加快速度一边趴下身去舔净刚刚涂抹在朴珍荣身上的液体，朴珍荣的双腿被林在范的动作带着往自己的方向压去。双腿大开着，林在范就干得更进去，快感一层层叠加，朴珍荣攀上林在范的肩膀索吻。

朴珍荣被操射的时候嘴巴还被林在范含住，唔咽出声，生理眼泪也控制不住滴落下来，林在范还在往里操干，等射精的感觉一上来，就更用力的往深处顶弄，一股股精液全数打在甬道里，被射精和灌满的感觉让朴珍荣失了神，只是沉沦在林在范的吻里。

交合的地方一片泥泞，身下的床单也早就被两人交合带出的液体弄脏，留下一块块湿湿嗒嗒的痕迹。林在范退出来，想把朴珍荣翻个身从后面进入，谁知道朴珍荣抱住林在范出声

“嗯…我想看着哥…”

林在范想是不是太久没有好好疼爱身下的人，竟然在性事上变得这么粘人。想了想又将硕大塞了进去，抱着朴珍荣翻了个身。朴珍荣岔开双腿跨坐在林在范身上，突然的体位变化让炙热进入到了更深的地方，朴珍荣突然紧张起来，不知觉收缩着后穴感受到林在范的阴茎在自己体内涨大起来。

林在范扶着朴珍荣的腰顶弄起来，朴珍荣随着节奏耸动，双手撑在林在范的胸上稳住自己。林在范加快了速度，朴珍荣就有点受不住了，哭哭啼啼的叫林在范慢一点。

“那我们珍荣自己动好不好？”

说着还真的停了动作，朴珍荣吸吸鼻子自己动作了起来。开始只是含着硕大磨蹭，又觉得不够，撑起身子再稳稳坐下，又不敢加快速度重重坐下，来回几十下就累得趴在林在范怀里了。林在范抱住朴珍荣，自己顶弄起来，朴珍荣却忽然含住林在范的乳首一小口一小口的啜。

“舒服吗？”

朴珍荣每次都被林在范含住乳粒舒服得哼哼出声，自己却从来没试过给林在范含。林在范觉得这样反而更磨人，抱着朴珍荣坐起身，阴茎在朴珍荣体内被刺得更深，朴珍荣抱住林在范的肩膀在耳边求饶。

林在范就含住朴珍荣早就被自己蹂躏得红肿的乳粒，像之前一样不断吮吸舔弄。

“这样才舒服对吗？”

下身也一下一下操干进去，上下都被伺候着，朴珍荣只能用力点头。

“…哈…嗯…舒服…啊…”

林在范的手从朴珍荣的脊背抚过，滑到臀部停下来揉搓，从后面摸到两个人交合的地方，那里早就泛滥得一塌糊涂。被林在范这么一摸，朴珍荣觉得痒的不行，又被林在范顶弄得说不出一句完整的话，在最后冲刺下又射了出来。

林在范把人平躺着放到床上，亲亲朴珍荣汗津津的小脸，朴珍荣迷迷糊糊就要睡过去。

“珍荣，还没结束哦。”

朴珍荣睁开眼看到林在范近在咫尺的脸，又看到林在范还发硬的下身。

“不要了…我用手帮你好不好？”

“你明天进组我就要一个星期不能看见你了。”

朴珍荣也舍不得，点点头默认。林在范把人从床上抱起来，抓了一个枕头丢到墙边，抱着朴珍荣就要跪下。朴珍荣猜到林在范要做什么，连忙拒绝。

“不要这个…”

“怎么了？”

“太深了…”

林在范看已经被自己索要得精疲力尽的朴珍荣也不忍心，把人推着面向墙壁站着，自己从后面送了进去。朴珍荣闷哼一声，扶住墙壁承受林在范在身后的进攻。射了几次的身子又被林在范翻来覆去的索要，两条腿颤颤巍巍的根本站不住，林在范让朴珍荣整个人靠到自己身上。手掰开朴珍荣的臀肉，让自己的硕大进入到更深的秘密花园，快速抽送起来，转过朴珍荣的头和他接吻。

“…嗯…哥…哈…慢点…”

“拍吻戏的时候想着我吧。”

“啊…哈…好…”

“想着我是怎么干你的，想着你是怎么被我操射的，珍荣你只能是我一个人的。”

“…好…嗯…”

 

 

完。


End file.
